scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
The Chat Squad
Breaking News! It has been confirmed that Storm does indeed do drugs. Introduction Recommended reading before you begin frequenting the Live Chat. This page explains people, chat gangs, games, nicknames, and catch phrases that you may come across on the LC, which will be helpful background knowledge to have going in. Many of the people already have pages, which will be linked in their name. People Storm '-aka. ''Stormeh, Stormo, Around' '-User: StormyWormy''' Storm is a frequent sight on the Live Chat. She is the owner of Second and Ernest (see Chat Gangs). She is usually found trying to keep Bobcat from getting too hyper, though usually not succeeding. Suspected of doing drugs by Icicle and Bobcat. Is constantly reviving people who die in the chat, which tends to happen a lot. Will occasionally spook people with a knife. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Bobcat '-aka. ''Bobkitteh, Bobcatsio, Bobby' '-User: Bobcatsio''' Bobcat can often be found on the chat in the evening and occasionally throughout the day. Bobcat is the owner of Llamy and Kapu (see Chat Gangs). She's a hyper person, often spamming the caps lock, and has several catchphrases she uses. "BEANS" "Breathe in. BAAAAAAAAA. Breathe out. BAAAAAAAAAA. Breathe in. BAAAAAAAAA..." "WOOL FACT" "ME GUSTO BANO AGUA. OLAY." Bobcat sometimes shares awkward stories in "Bobcat Story Time" although this is a new tradition. She can usually be found screaming about something and flailing around, completely ignoring Storm trying to calm her down. Storm suspects her of doing drugs due to her weirdness. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Icicle '-aka. ''Icy' '-User: Icicle-The-Pineapple''' Suspects that Bobcat and Storm are both doing drugs. Thinks that anything church related is one big drug-heist. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Amberwolf '-aka. ''Amber, Amby' '-User: Amberwolfsr''' Frequent user of the caps (because of extreme (over)hyperness), and is a master at the sacred art of copy and paste. Due to her perma-ban on the SAMB you'll often find her popping in to the chat to check for people at random times during the day, either staying for hours or leaving right away if people aren't there. Amber is the owner of Fluffy Cat. (See Chat Gangs) She and Storm will race to finish saying the alphabet whenever Amber says 'a(aaaaaa etc.) for whatever reason, because a=ahh but without all the h's. She likes to eat people, and flopping into bodies of water. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Apolaka '-aka. ''Pocky' '-User: Maylaka''' Apolaka is slightly less common, due to time zone confusions. You have to stay up very late to find her on. Apolaka is the owner of Entre. (See Chat Gangs) She does not use capitalization, and sometimes summons Mayari when she has really ran out of options and needs a teleporter. She often gets mad when people misspell her name. She created the game Poke Tag. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Mori '-aka. ''Specky' '-User: UnmotivatedSpectrum''' Severe shipper of #Stormcat. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Eris -'aka. ''Errrrrrrrris, Awis' '-User: Not-eris''' Gives out hurgles in game heck heck hurgle. Will sometimes die for no reason. She also likes to say "a" a lot. Is NOT your daddy ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Pizza '-aka. ''Pizzle, piazz, Italy' '-User: Bookdragon296, PizzaTheBumblebee''' She comes on at school almost everyday, sometimes in class. Hides in the Underworld waiting for anyone to die in chat and bring them back. Not sure how she got her Chat nickname but rolls with it. 99.999% of the time she's on, she's listening to Bmblb, because OTP stuff ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Ever '-aka. ''Ehhhhver' '-User: Evergreendusk''' Well she's alive and stuff. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Lolvana ''-aka.Ivana, Lolvehna, Vana'' '-User: Lolvana' Lolvana is Maylaka's RL sister. She is an inactive SAMBer, usually only on the Wikia chat. She has a tendency to only join when Maylaka is on chat, which is usually late at night too because time zones. She is also Apolaka's steed when Entre's nomming on enters. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Tempest aka- Temmiepest User- Dragonhydra1737, Temmipest (main) Tempest is a smol child SAMBer, usually making dumb decisions and allying with people to ransack pages. All she does is bring up random topics for the most part though. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Puppy AKA: '''Spider Puppy, Dog Child, Puppeh, Doggo, Ghost Puppy '''User: '''Puppy of the SAMB Puppy is a socially awkward SAMBer. She never cusses and usually prefers to act innocent. She claims that Lakael and Bobcat are her "Senpais", and can be very random at times. She and Bobcat invented the "Box Of Innocence", AKA a cardboard box that is bigger in the inside than it is on the outside (like the T.A.R.D.I.S. from Doctor Who). ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Waffle AKA: Waffel, Ye Traitor, Waff, Wafflé User: greenstorm25 Waffle is a somewhat same member of the chat squad, balancing out some of the more wacko people. She is nonpartisan in the TRASHE CANE/POOBELLY debate. Waffle is a sm0l innocent bean along with Bobcat and Puppy, earning her a place in the Box of Innocence. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Chat Gangs Llamy '''Species- Llama Distinctive POVing Style- POVs within two dashes (-insert-) Belongs to- Bobcat be continued Second Species- A Second Distinctive POVing Style- POVs after a S and a colon (S: insert) Belongs to- Storm be continued Fluffy Cat Species- Cat Distinctive POVing Style- POVs within two wiggly dashes (~insert~) Belongs to- Amber Fluffy Cat, or Fluffy, usually does things instead of talking. When she does talk, it's usually meows and other cat noises, although she does speak in English. Her favorite hobbies are making cupcakes(and sometimes cake) and spraying sprinkles places because she can do sprinkle magic. She is also the best fluff ball, especially when she curls into a ball and fluffs her fur. Ernest Species- Sloth Distinctive POVing Style- POVs after an E and a colon (E: insert) Belongs to- Storm be continued Kapu Species- Sloth Distinctive POVing Style- POVs within two brackets (insert) Belongs to- Bobcat be continued Groat the Goat Species- Goat Distinctive POVing Style- Not decided yet Belongs to- Ever be continued Entre Species- Golden Alpaca Distinctive POVing Style- POVs between two equal signs (=insert=) Belongs to- Apolaka He eats enters and has a golden coat. Nuff said. Oh, and he's also quite sensitive. Games Bobkitteh Roulette Not offical yet. We still need to try it out, but the rules stand as thus. When the moderator says begin, the players begin posting. The person who made the predetermined post is out, a new number is decided, and the game continues. Players- Can be played with two, but is more enjoyable with three+. It will be eventually narrowed down to two v. two, but having more people makes the game longer and more enjoyable. Players are not allowed to simply not post. Moderator- Decides the number, starts and ends the game. A new number can be chosen every round, but the number must be between 15 and 50. Poke Tag A game made by Apolaka. You run around, poking each other as a tag instead of slapping. There are no other rules than this, so you can totally use your BS powers in this game. Heck-Heck-Hurgle For more information, visit The Hurgle Hierarchy. Chat Ships ￼Stormcat :p